


Let Him Die

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Jester's Ocs [9]
Category: Super Paper Mario OCs
Genre: damien sweetie noooooooooo, sobs into my hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: he's losing his sense of self.and, in some ways, it's for the best.Characters: Damien, Nastasia, Dimentio





	Let Him Die

"What's wrong? Why won't you even whisper the faintest noise as to what is bothering you, Damien?"

Damien merely glanced at the jester's extravagant attire. The voice. Something about his voice. So... familiar.... He recognized the inconsistencies between things that 'Dimentio' did, the style of walking, the absence of hand gestures. But would there even be a reason as to why so many things were switched up with him?

"Oh, please, I  _beg_  of you to just say one thing?" The mask on his face was bent on a frown that didn't stay for long. It kept flickering back to a smile. No laughter this time.

"Tired...." Damien gave an excuse. Another lie. He never really felt... anything now. How long had it been since he genuinely felt compassion? Genuinely felt frustration, anger, sorrow? Why did he long for negative emotions? Was it just to feel  _something?_

Nastasia touched Damien's shoulder. The first time she did, Damien shoved her away, giving a cold glare. Now, he didn't even bother tensing up. The first person who wanted to help him. She was the one who offered herself after he did  _one_  decent thing. He didn't even ask for her to be with him. The rest of their 'crew', she asked to join for him. How kind...

"Please tell us... or me." Her voice was quiet.

"There is nothing to tell." Damien murmured, "He..." Damien winced at his own choice of words, closing his eyes, wishing for some type of disappointment to rise within him. "Rather,  _I,_  simply want to be left alone... to think."

They found a broken warrior recently. Damien didn't know what to do. He tried something to make the warrior feel a bit better, a small gesture of kindness. Nastasia forced it onto 'O'Chunks' to join their cause. Somehow, she convinced him to agree.

"Dimentio, leave."

"Nastasia--!" The tone of voice was so familiar. Damien couldn't place it. He felt empty. He wanted to feel _something_  toward the jester, to see if he'd recognize it. But he didn't.

Damien's eyes were still closed, he didn't see what Nastasia did, but it worked. With a snap, Dimentio left.

"Tell me what's wrong." The assistant demanded, yet there was some warmth to her voice.

"His... _My_ only purpose is to destroy these worlds.."

Damien sighed, and opened his eyes. When Nastasia gazed in them, it was clear his eyes were as empty as his soul. "If he succeeds, there can be a new, perfect world. If he succeeds, his life will be complete. If he fails, he asks for you to kill him. It's no longer a form of guilt, it's his destiny."

She was about to protest, but he continued. The words were repeating in his mind since his first day of holding the dark book.

"Whether it be by the void or by someone else. Damien asks you to let him die."


End file.
